


Daddy's Home

by ApplePieAndHotChicks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieAndHotChicks/pseuds/ApplePieAndHotChicks





	Daddy's Home

The door opened slowly making the aged hinges groan in protest as it was pushed open by Crowley who then shut the door behind him and looked at you. While raising his eyebrows and opening up his body in an almost friendly gesture, (But you knew better. Crowley was never really friendly. He always had something up one of those black, tailored sleeves.) he said with a crooked smile, “Daddy’s home,”

“So happy,” You retorted back, still too engrossed in whatever you were doing to even give Crowley the light of day.

“Oh, come on now, (Y/N),” Crowley groaned in false offense, “Why don’t you come over here and sit on Daddy’s lap, eh?” Crowley then perched himself down behind his desk and pushed himself away from it in a casual fashion. Patting his lap, he eyed you suggestively, waiting for a response. 

You breathed out a laugh, finally looking up at him with a half smile, “Too bad Daddy’s not the boss of me,” Pushing yourself off of where you were sitting, you sauntered over to his desk and finally you rested your hip on it’s edge and leaned back nonchalantly. You smiled to yourself when you noticed Crowley’s slacks were getting tight and then sat right all the way on the edge of his desk. You swung your leg out fluidly over the other then rested both your hands on your crossed knees. Looking absolutely regal, you stared at him.

“I’m pretty sure I am,” He pursed his lips. One hand gestured for you to hop off the desk while the other hand rubbed his length from the outside of his slacks, “So, why don’t you come over here before Daddy has to count down from five. Seem like a good idea to you?”

It did seem like a good idea to you. But at the same time, you kind of wanted to see what would happen if you waited till Crowley got down to zero. So, taking your chances, you waited.

“Five,” Crowley stated, waiting a moment to see if the countdown frightened you enough to get you to move. It didn’t, “Four,” His counting began to speed up along with his advancing pulse. You studied his face, watching for any falter in his facade, there was none, “Three,” You licked your lips, your eyes darting from his face to his obscenely splayed legs, “Two. Don’t make me go to zero,” He said, no real warning in his voice, as if he was inviting you to wait out till you got to zero, “One last chance,” You didn’t budge but your heart felt the oncoming pressure of what was going to happen, “Alright, we can do this the easy way or the hard way,”

“You didn’t even make it to zero, Crowley,” You argued, now crossing your arms and pouting.

“Daddy gets to do whatever he wants, now you can come over here to my lap like a good girl or I can force you over the desk, which sounds better?” He blinked in quick repetition as he waited for your response.

You sighed heavily and sat on his knee. Crossing your arms even tighter, you then yelped when Crowley laid you across his lap, “Wha-,”

“Hush, now, little one,” He grinned. One hand holding you down by the back of your neck while the other began pulling your pants down, “Now take it like a good girl for Daddy,”


End file.
